Resurfacing Past
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: John Cena is in a very happy marriage with his wife. They have two children. One day John discovers he has a fourteen year old daughter. How will John's family deal with that and the return of the girl's mother into John's life?
1. Chapter 1

John Cena had been happily married to his wife Cassie for eight years. They had two children, two little girls. A five year old named Emma and a three year old named Amanda. Cassie had medium length blonde hair and green eyes. She was very tall. John and Cassie had met when she signed with the WWE. At first John just took her under his wing but soon it turned into more then that. A year after they met they got married. After Cassie had given birth to Emma she decided to quit the company. She now had her own successful real estate business. John was coming home today. The day had just started and already she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could see John. She showed a few houses then met with her best friend Monica for lunch.

"Boy someone's happy today." Monica said.

"John's coming home tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

"I miss him and so do the girls."

"I bet."

"It's just always so great when he comes home."

"Oh I'm sure it is." She said smiling.

"I didn't mean that but that is wonderful."

"I'm surprised you only have the two girls."

"If it wasn't for condoms I'd probably like octomom."

"So since John's coming home I assume you'll be in late tomorrow morning."

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

Later that night the girls were waiting for John to come home. Cassie was in the kitchen cooking. The front door opened.

"Daddy!" Emma and Amanda said excitedly.

"Hey you two." John said. They ran to him. He scooped them both up. They both kissed him on the cheek. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Yeah I did." Emma said.

"Me to." Amanda said.

"Where's mommy at?" John asked.

"In the kitchen." Emma said. John put them down.

"I'm gonna go say hi to mommy." He went into the kitchen.

"Hi honey." Cassie said.

"Hi." She turned towards him. They kissed. "I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"If the girls weren't here right now you would be in big trouble." He whispered smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well the girls are going to bed in a couple hours." "Maybe we can make an early night of it to." She kissed him.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." They kissed.

"Mommy and daddy are kissing again." Amanda said from behind them. They broke the kiss.

"Go get your sister dinner's almost ready." Cassie said.

"Ok mommy."

A few hours later Cassie was putting the girls to bed. John lit some candles in the bedroom. He was sitting in bed waiting for Cassie. She came in a few minutes later. She went up to the bed.

"Come here." He pulled back the covers so she could get in bed. She noticed something right away.

"You're naked." She got on the bed straddling him. She was facing him.

"I figured this would save some time." He kissed her passionately.

"Mmmm." She moaned against his lips. They broke the kiss so John could take off Cassie's shirt. He picked her up and laid her down beneath him.

"Baby." He kissed her. "I love you so much."

"I love you to."

The next morning John made breakfast for everyone. Cassie went to work. A few hours later Emma was at a friends house playing and Amanda was taking a nap. John was sitting on the on the couch. There was a knock at the door. John answered it. A teenage girl was standing there maybe thirteen or fourteen. She looked a lot like a girl John had known many years ago. They were about the same height and had the same jet-black hair. The only major difference was this girl's eyes were dark blue. Not unlike his own. The girl he knew had beautiful dark-chocolate brown eyes.

"Excuse me." She said in a shy quiet voice. "You're John Cena right?"

"Yes." "How may I help you?"

"My name is Becca Parker." "I'm your daughter."

**I hope you like the fist chapter. This is the first time ever done two stories at once so bare with me. Requested by therealchamps**


	2. Chapter 2

John stood there in disbelief. He was told by a girl he'd never met before that she was his daughter.

"Does the name Andrea Mills ring a bell?" Becca asked.

"Yes."

"That's my mom."

"Come in." She went in. "You can sit down." She sat down. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine." He sat down next to her. "Mom says you went to college with uncle Kyle."

"Yeah that's how I met your mom." "They moved to West Newbury the summer before my senior year at Springfield College." "We met at the restaurant we were both working at as waiters." "We became friends quick." "One day he invited me over to his parents house for dinner." "That's when I fist met Andrea." "I thought she was beautiful." "I knew nothing could happen because she was only seventeen and I was twenty-one." "Plus for the first two months that summer she had a boyfriend." "I can't remember his name though."

"Jake Parker." "My dad." "At least who I thought was my dad."

"I did eventually sleep with your mom." "We were together for a month in secret of course." "In that month we fell in love." "I think your mom was just to scared and to young to handle it at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing it's not important anymore." "Anyway I went back to school and never heard from her again." "I swear she never told me she was pregnant."

"That's because up until a few weeks ago she thought Jake was my dad." "His company had to do federal check for this new insurance thing at his work." "Everything had to be tested." "Finger prints, DNA, including family DNA." "When the results came back my DNA didn't match his."

"What happened?"

"He just yelled at mom a lot." "They've already been divorce for three years." "After the results came back she told me who my real dad was."

"How did you find me?"

"The Internet." "I tracked down your address in Tampa and here I am."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"No."

"How did you get here?"

"I took a bus."

"Where do you live?"

"Savannah, Georgia."

"We need to call your mom."

"She's on business in New York."

"Ok then we need to call her immediately."

John handed her the phone. She dialed the number.

"Mom." She said. "No I'm not at home." "I'm in Florida visiting my real dad." "Yes John Cena." "Ok." She handed John the phone. "She wants to talk to you." He took the phone.

"Hello Andrea." He said.

"Hi John." Andrea said. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." "I can't leave New York until tomorrow can you take care of Becca until then."

"Yeah." "Don't worry she's safe with me."

"I know."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Daddy." "Daddy." They heard on the baby monitor.

"That's your baby sister Amanda." "Would you like to meet her?" John asked.

"Yes I would."

Becca had met Emma and Amanda. A few hours later Becca was helping John with dinner.

"Thank you for helping me with dinner." John said.

"No problem I help mom all the time."

The front door opened.

"I'm home." Cassie said. She went into the kitchen. She noticed Becca. "Oh I didn't know you had a guest."

"Becca this is my wife Cassie."

"Hi it's nice to meet you I'm Becca Parker." Becca said.

"Hi." Cassie said. John turned to Becca.

"Can you watch the girls while I talk to Cassie upstairs?" John said.

"Sure." Becca said.

Cassie and John went upstairs to there bedroom.

"John who is that girl?" Cassie asked.

"Well, she's my daughter."

"She's your what?" She said shocked.

"I didn't know about her until today." "She showed up at the door a few hours ago."

"Where's her mom?"

"In New York she's coming to Florida tomorrow to get her."

"Do I know this woman?"

"No." "I met her years before I never met you."

"What's her name?"

"Andrea Mills."

"Do you love her?"

"That's a ridiculous question." "I haven't even seen her in fourteen years."

"Then why didn't you ever tell me about her."

"I didn't think it was important." "I was twenty-one, she was seventeen we were together for a month that was it." "I haven't even thought about her again until today."

"What about this girl Becca?" "Is she staying here tonight?"

"Of course." "Where else would she stay?" "I know this is a shock to you." "It's a shock to me to." "Believe me."

"We'd better get back downstairs."

Later that night John showed Becca to a guestroom.

"If there's anything you need just ask." John said.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know I'm causing tension between you and your wife." "I could sense it at dinner."

"Listen you're not doing anything wrong." "Ok?" "It's just a big adjustment for Cassie.

"And you?"

"And me but I'm glad you're here."

"Goodnight d- um, John."

"Goodnight."

Cassie went to sleep without saying a word to John. As he went to sleep he thought about the first time he met Andrea.

**Flashback**

**John and Kyle had just walked through the door of Kyle's parents house. Just then Andrea was coming down the stairs.**

**"Mom says you have to clean the pool." She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs. John was instantly struck by her beauty, her long black hair and especially her dark brown eyes.**

**"Oh hi." She said noticing John.**

**"Hi."**

**"John this is my sister Andrea." Kyle said. "Andrea this is my friend John Cena."**

**"It's nice to meet you John." She said smiling at him. To him her smile made her even more beautiful then she already was.**

**"It's nice to meet you to." John said. They shook hands. There was an instant electricity between them. He could tell she was attracted to him to.**

**"Well I have to go." She went out the front door.**

**"She seems nice." John said.**

**"She's cool most of the time." Kyle said.**

**"Is she in college to?"**

**"She's seventeen." "She's starting her senior year in high school this fall."**

**"Oh."** _"Damn it I guess asking her out is out of the question." "She's to young."_ He thought.

**End Of Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning John and Cassie woke up. They were getting ready for the day. Cassie hadn't said a word to John since they'd woken up. He didn't understand why. He was getting a shirt out of his drawer.

"Why are you mad at me?" John asked.

"Well as of yesterday it turns out of have three children." "How am I supposed to feel John?"

"You're upset because Becca's here?"

"I feel like that's a whole part of your life I don't know about."

"Like I said there wasn't really much to it." "We dated for a month and then it was over."

"You obviously slept with her."

"Yes I did."

"Did you love her?"

"At one point, yes."

"More then me?"

"That's what this is about?" "You feel threatened by Andrea?"

"It's just I know how having a child can bond you to someone." "Even if you haven't seen them for fourteen years."

"Cassandra, listen to me." "Yes I had something with Andrea in my past." "That's over with." "It has been for a very long time." "The only thing I share with Andrea now is Becca." "Come on baby, you know I love you." "You and the kids." "You have nothing to worry about." "Give me a kiss." She hugged him then they kissed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

When John, Cassie and the girls went downstairs the table in the kitchen was set. Becca was standing at the stove. She turned around.

"I hope you guys are hungry." "I made pancakes." Becca said.

"Becca you didn't have to do that." John said.

"It's no trouble." "I do it all the time at home." "Would like some coffee John?"

"Thanks but I'll get it myself."

"How about you Mrs. Cena?"

"I'll get it for myself to." Cassie said. "You can call me Cassie."

A few minutes later they all sat down to eat.

"These are really good." John said.

"Thanks." Becca said. "My mom taught me how to cook."

"No wonder it tastes like I had these before."

**Flashback**

**John was at Andrea's parents house. He and Andrea were the only ones there. It was morning. John came downstairs into the kitchen. All he had on was his boxers. He saw Andrea standing at the counter wearing a robe. She was mixing something in a bowl. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.**

**"Good morning." She said smiling.**

**"Good morning beautiful." "What are you doing?"**

**"Making pancakes." "Want some."**

**"Pancakes sounds good but I think I want some of you first." He started kissing the side of her neck. She turned to face him. They kissed passionately. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. He lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. He walked a few steps and sat her on the kitchen table. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "God you're so beautiful." Andrea smiled.**

**"Come here." They kissed again. "I love you John." She mumbled against his lips.**

**"I love you to." He laid her down on the table.**

**End Of Flashback**

"John?" "John?" Becca said.

"I'm sorry." "What?" John said.

"I said I talked to my mom." "She's here at her hotel in Florida." "If you'll give me the money for a cab I'll leave right after breakfast."

"I'll take you to the hotel."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After breakfast they went to the hotel Andrea was staying at. Becca got a key from the front desk. She went into the room.

"Hi mom." Becca said. Andrea's back was to her.

"We are going to have a talk young lady." When she turned around she was in shock. John was standing beside Becca. "Oh my god." She'd said almost in a whisper.

"Hi Andrea." John said.

"Hi." She said smiling. John would've been lying it he didn't admit to himself that he thought she was still beautiful. Other then her looking a little older and hair being cut to just below her shoulders, to him she looked exactly the same.

"Come here." They hugged.

"It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you to."

"How are you?"

"Married." He said a little to quickly.

"You're married?" "That's nice." "What's her name?

"Cassie."

"Any children?"

"Two girls, well three now." He said smiling at Becca. "Well I have to go but I'll be seeing and talking to you a lot more now Becca." "Come here." He hugged Becca. "I'm gonna call you tonight."

"Ok." Becca said.

"Becca I'm gonna walk John down to his car." Andrea said.

"Ok."

Andrea and John didn't say anything to each other until they got on the elevator.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" John asked.

"I swear I thought Becca was Jake's." "The doctor must've gotten my due date wrong." The elevator dinged. They got off. "She came a month early but I didn't give it much thought at the time."

"It must've been hard for you being pregnant in high school."

"It was." "Other girls called me a whore and a slut." "That's ok though." "Becca is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"She seems like a really great kid." John held the door open for her as they went outside.

"Still always the gentleman."

"That's me."

"Becca's a wonderful daughter."

"I can't wait to get to know her better."

"I'm glad you want to be in her life."

"Of course I do."

"I was skeptical."

"Why?" They stopped at John's car.

"Well you're a big celebrity now."

"I may have more money now but I'm still the same guy."

"I've seen you on TV over the years." "Jake used to get pissed when I'd watch Raw."

"Why?" "He won."

"I'm sorry." "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." "It just wasn't meant to be."

"It was fun though." She said smiling.

"Yeah it was." He said smiling back. "Lots of fun."

"I'll never forget the summer my brother's hot older friend swept me off my feet."

"With a little coaxing on your part." "Well I gotta get home."

"Alright." They hugged and kept holding onto each other. John began to feel the same electricity he felt when he first met Andrea. He let her go. Looking at her John could tell she felt it to.

"See you later."

"Bye." John went to open his car door. He so discombobulated he couldn't open it. Andrea couldn't help but laugh. John chuckled. After a few more seconds he finally got his door open.

"Fucking door." John mumbled. Andrea laughed again. "Alright I'm really going this time." He got in his car.

"Bye John."

"Bye Andrea." He drove away.

Later that night John was sitting in bed. Cassie had just put the girls to bed. She came into the bedroom and sat down next to John.

"So did you see Andrea today?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah."

"How was that?"

"A little awkward as you could imagine but fine."

"John I don't want you to get the wrong idea." "I want you to get to know Becca." "She should be close with the girls and you." "She's a sweetheart." "I like her."

"I'm glad." "I already love her." "The second I opened the front door, before she told me who she was." "I can't explain it I felt an instant connection to her."

"You've always been a great father." She kissed him. "Anything I can do to make up for my behavior these last couple days." She mumbled against his lips. They laid down.

Cassie and John were having sex. John kissed her. He had his eyes closed.

_"Oh god." He thought. "Oh Andrea." "Andrea?!"_ His eyes snapped open in horror. Lucky for him Cassie didn't notice. _"What the hell?"_

Andrea was tossing and turning in her bed. She sat up. The alarm clock read 3:00 AM.

_"Andrea stop thinking about John and go to sleep." She thought. "Boy I really made the wrong choice all those years ago." "Seeing him today made me feel like that seventeen year old girl again, like nothing had changed but it has. "He's married and that's it." "It makes it all the more wrong that I wish he was making love to me right now."_


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed. John was getting to know Becca better. They talked on the phone every day. John flew Becca to Florida for the weekend. Andrea was picking her up and flying back to Georgia with her on Sunday. It was Saturday. John went into the laundry room to do laundry. Becca was already in there doing it.

"What are you doing Becca?" John asked.

"I noticed you guys had dirty laundry." "I had some that was dirty to so I figured I would just do everyone's." The dryer buzzed. "There's the dryer." She took the clothes out and started folding them. John started to help her.

"Becca you don't have to do this."

"I don't mind, really."

"What I mean is every time you're here, you don't always have to do something for us." "You don't always have to make us breakfast or do our laundry."

"I'm only trying to be a good guest."

"You're not a guest." "You're my daughter." "This is your house to."

"Well I do sleep in a guestroom." "Not that I mind it's fine."

"Do you want your own room?" "Would it feel more like home if you had a room of your own?"

"Don't go through any trouble for me." "The room I sleep in is fine."

"What do you think of the house?" "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah." "I love the girls especially they're so adorable." "I've always wanted a sister." "Now I have two."

"How would you say I'm doing as your dad so far?"

"Good."

"Well as my daughter you're doing a great job." Becca laughed.

"Thanks." "Are you upset that I don't call you dad?"

"No." "I know you need time to adjust to everything." "I want you to call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"John if you would've known about me back when mom was pregnant with me, would you have stayed with her?"

"Yeah."

"She said you guys got in a big fight and that's why you broke up."

"We did." "If I would've known she was pregnant I know we could've worked it out."

"Who broke up with who?"

"She broke up with me." "She uh, well, she broke my heart." "I know how sappy that sounds but it's true."

"Aw." "You really loved her didn't you?"

"Yes I did." "I never expected to fall in love with your mom." "To tell you the truth I think I fell in love with her the minute your uncle Kyle introduced me to her."

"Aw that's so romantic." "So I'm the product of a beautiful love story?"

"In a way yes." Except there was no happy ending involved."

"That's really to bad." "I think you would've made each other happy."

"We probably could've back then." "I think if we could've it would've lasted." "If I would've known about you, I would've asked your mom to marry me." "I don't think I've ever fallen in love with someone that fast since."

"What about your wife?"

"I love my wife but no not even her."

_"Maybe I'm way off base here but I think part of you might still love mom."_ Becca thought. "Oh."

"Just don't tell Cassie that, ok?"

"I won't." "I promise." It was to late. Cassie was standing outside the door and had heard the whole conversation. She was hurt. She walked away.

The next evening there was a knock at the door. John answered it.

"Hi Andrea." He said.

"Hi John."

"Come in." She went in. "What's in the box?" He said noticing she was holding a box as big as a shoebox.

"Pictures of Becca from over the years." "I thought you might like to have them."

"Thank you." "Come on." "I'll introduce you to my family."

"Sounds good."

They went into the kitchen. Everyone was in there.

"Hi mom." Becca said.

"Hi Becca."

"Emma, Amanda come here." John said. The girls stood in front of Andrea and John. "Girls daddy wants you to meet his friend." "This is Andrea." "She's Becca's mommy."

"Hi." Emma said.

"Hello." Amanda said.

"Andrea this is my wife, Cassie." John said.

"Hi it's really nice to meet you." Andrea said.

"It's nice to meet you to." They shook hands. They were friendly to each other but you could feel the tension in the room. Cassie turned to the girls. "Ok girls time to go bed."

Cassie took the girls upstairs. Becca went upstairs to get her stuff. John and Andrea sat on the couch. Andrea opened the box and took out a picture.

"Look John." Andrea said. "My first sonogram."

"Aw." "Becca was beautiful even then." John started to pick up other pictures. "What a beautiful baby she was." Cassie was coming down the stairs and stopped. She was watching Andrea and John.

"This is her first grade picture."

"Look at the two front teeth missing but was still beautiful." "Like somebody else I know." He said looking at Andrea. She smiled.

Cassie eyes filled with tears. She went back upstairs and into the bedroom. She sat on the bed and started to cry.

John walked Becca and Andrea to the car. He hugged Becca.

"Thanks for inviting me." Becca said. "I had fun."

"Good." "Me to." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you." "Bye Andrea"

"Bye." Andrea said. Becca got in the car.

Andrea and Becca went back to the hotel. They were taking a flight out first thing in the morning.

"Mom." Becca said.

"What?"

"Do you still love John?"

"What?" The question threw her off guard.

"Do you still love John?

"No." "He's married."

"Ok."_ "You're lying."_ Becca thought.

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Andrea went into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and got out her daily planner to cross some things off. She accidentally flipped to far and was on July. She looked at the date of the fourth and smiled.

_"July 4th." She thought. "The first time John ever kissed me."_

**Flashback**

**Andrea had just watched the fireworks. She was getting ready to walk home. She heard a car beep at her. She looked over. It was John. She went over to the drivers side window.**

**"Hi." John said.**

**"Hi."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Walking home." "Not having a car sucks."**

**"Want a ride?"**

**"Sure." She got in. John started to drive.**

**"Where's your boyfriend?"**

**"Grounded again." Andrea saw that they coming to an ice cream stand. "I'd love a milkshake." "I'm broke though." John pulled in and parked.**

**"I'll tell you what." "This one's on me."**

**"You don't have to."**

**"It's ok." "I want one to." "Want kind do you want?"**

**"Chocolate."**

**"Ok." John came back a few seconds later with two milkshakes.**

**"Andrea if you're not in a hurry to go home, will you come somewhere with me?"**

**"Sure."**

**John took her to a big green field. It had a pretty view of the stars. They were sitting on the hood of the car.**

**"So do you take all your girlfriends here?" Andrea asked.**

**"No I usually come here alone."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just to think about the future and stuff." "So what's up with you and your boyfriend?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Well it seems to me all you do is fight."**

**"That's not all we do." "I love him, I guess."**

**"You guess?"**

**"Over the last two months I've been interested in someone else." "I really like him." "He gives me butterflies in my stomach." "He's really sweet and really nice." "He's really hot to." "I think he likes me to." "Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting on the hood of his car with him." She smiled.**

**"I do like you." "A lot."**

**"But I'm to young for you right?" She said disappointed.**

**"Well, yeah but-**

**"It's ok."**

**"Andrea."**

**"What?" She looked at him**

**"Don't tell anyone I did this."**

**"Wh-mmm." She was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. She towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. It was slow but intense and passionate at the same time. Andrea didn't want it to stop or him to stop at all. She could tell by the way they were kissing he felt the same way. He finally broke the kiss after a few minutes because they both couldn't breathe anymore. Andrea was smiling from ear to ear.**

**"At least I got to kiss you."**

**"Have you thought about us doing other stuff?" He just grinned at her. "Really?"**

**"I have thought about it I'll admit." "We're not going to though."**

**"Why?" "I want to."**

**"I know and so do I." "We can't Andrea."**

**"I have before if that's what you're worried about."**

**"Let's get you home."**

**"Ok." He helped her off the car. He opened the passenger door for her. She got in. "John."**

**"Yeah?" He said leaning down by the window that was rolled down. She kissed him.**

**"Nothing just returning the favor." John smiled. He got in the car.**

**They were driving.**

**"I had a good time tonight John." Andrea said.**

**"Me to." He grabbed her right hand and laced there fingers together. Andrea smiled.**

**End Of Flashback**

_"I'll always remember that night." Andrea thought as she fell asleep. "That doesn't even compare to the night we had sex for the first time."_


	5. Chapter 5

Two more weeks had passed. John could sense there was something wrong with Cassie over the last couple weeks but he didn't know what it was. She seemed sad about something. Even when they talked on the phone. John was on the road. Cassie was at lunch with her friend Monica again. Cassie wasn't eating her food.

"Ok Cassie, what's wrong?" Monica asked.

"I think John's going to leave me."

"What?" "Why?"

"Well you remember I told John has another daughter?"

"Yeah."

"I think he's still in love with her mom." She said with tears in her eyes.

"No that's crazy." "John loves you."

"When Becca was at our house two weeks ago I overheard them talking about Becca's mom in the laundry room." "He told Becca he fell in love with Andrea the moment he was introduced to her." "He said he's never fallen in love with anyone that fast." "Not even me."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"She came to the house the next night." "I was coming down stairs from putting the girls to bed." "I stopped in the middle when I saw them talking." She was showing him old pictures of Becca." "He said Becca looked beautiful." "Then he looked at Andrea and said." "Like someone else I know." "Then she smiled."

"Do you think they've done anything?"

"No." "I hope they don't." "That would hurt me so much." "I don't know what to do." "I love him."

"It'll be ok." "Maybe John is attracted to this other woman but he loves you."

"I'd hate to say it but before Becca showed up everything was fine." "I wish she would've never came into our lives."

Andrea was at work in her office. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." To her surprise John walked in. "John hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm in town doing stuff for the Make-A-Wish foundation." "I came to discuss Becca."

"What about her?"

"Starting at the end of June WWE is gonna be in Georgia for a week." "I wanna take Becca on the road with me." "I think she would like it."

"Well she has been watching wrestling since she learned you were her dad." "She likes Randy Orton."

"Really?"

"Yeah whenever he's on the screen no phone calls, no texts, no nothing." "She doesn't move."

"He's one of my good friends."

"When did you say it was?"

"End of June." "June 30th to July 5th."

"Ok let me look on the calendar." John went around her desk. She flipped the calendar on the desk two months ahead. They were both looking down at the calendar. "Ok June 30th to July 5th." "I see nothing planned for that week." "You can take her."

"Thanks." She noticed him smile.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about something that happened on July 4th a long time ago."

"You remember?" She said trying not to smile."

"Yeah." "Ironic that that would turn out to be the same place you would end up dumping me."

"We had some good times there to."

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

"The first time you told me you loved me was there." She said smiling.

"I know I remember." He said smiling back "I really did love you Andrea."

"I know." "I loved you to." "You know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know." "It hurt like hell when you broke up with me though."

"John." His hand was on the desk. She put her hand on to top of his. "I was scared that's all." "I knew I wanted to be with you but I didn't know if I was ready for the commitment you were ready for." "So I broke up with you and went back to Jake, where I felt safe."

"I always figured it was something like that."

"Honey." She took her hand that was on his hand and put to his cheek. "I made a mistake and I've regretted every day since." "If I could go back I would've done things differently." "Really." _"I'm ready now but it's to late." She thought. "God I wish you could_ kiss _me."_ "It was all my fault."

"Baby, it wasn't all- Andrea's office phone started to ring.

"I have to get that."

Later that night Andrea was setting the table for dinner.

"How come you put out three plates mom?" Becca said.

"Your dad's coming over."

"John's in Georgia?"

"Yeah." There was a knock on the door. "That's probably him now."

"I'll get it." Becca went and answered the door. "Hi John."

"Hi Becca." They hugged. "How was school today?"

"Good."

They were all sitting down to dinner.

"Becca this summer when WWE comes to Georgia, I want you to come on the road with me that week." John said. "I've already talked to your mom about it."

"Ok it'll be fun."

"Good." "You know Randy Orton is my friend." "Maybe you could meet him when we're on the road."

"Could I really?" She said excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Cool."

After dinner Becca was upstairs doing her homework. Andrea walked John to the door.

"Thank you for dinner it was delicious." John said.

"You're welcome." "Well I think in Becca's eyes you became the best dad ever when you said she could meet Randy."

"I loved the look on her face."

"Me to."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John left.

Andrea sighed in frustration.

_"Damn it, this really sucks." Andrea thought. "Why does John have to be married?" "It's not fair."_

John went back to the hotel. He was sitting on his bed watching TV. He couldn't stop thinking about Andrea. He began to think about the night there relationship changed forever.

**Flashback**

**Andrea and Kyle's parents weren't home. Kyle was having a party. He invited all of his friends. Andrea didn't like to many of Kyle's friends except for John. She'd broken up with Jake and over the past week she and John had went out every single night. Almost every time they went out they went to the next town where no one knew them. Andrea was falling fast for John. Her favorite place to go with him was the field. There they didn't have worry about anyone else and they could just be with each other. Andrea went downstairs to get a Coke. John was standing next to Kyle. She went up to them.**

**"Hi John." Andrea said.**

**"Hi Andrea."**

**"I'll be right back." Kyle said. He went to go say hi to someone else.**

**"Well I'm gonna go back up to my room now." "Where I'll be all alone, thinking about my boyfriend."**

**"Give me five minutes." John whispered. Andrea smiled.**

**Andrea was in her room sitting on her bed. There was a knock on her door.**

**"Come in." She said. John came in. "Hi."**

**"Hi." John got on the bed next to her. They kissed.**

**"I missed you."**

**"I missed you to." "Baby I was thinking tomorrow night at sunset, how about a picnic?" "We'll go to the field and have a good time."**

**"Ok." "I can't wait." "I love spending time with you."**

**"Every time I get to see your gorgeous face, it's a great day."**

**"You're so sweet." They kissed. It quickly became passionate. She got on his lap straddling him. They were both moaning. John's hands were running down her back. He stopped and broke the kiss.**

**"Ok I gotta go."**

**"No."**

**"Yes."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because."**

**"Because you wanna have sex?" She said smiling.**

**"I told you we can go out but no sex." "Not yet."**

**"John, I want you." "Not when I'm eighteen." "Now." "I know you want me to." She kissed him.**

**"Yes I do Andrea, bad." "It's wrong." "When you're eighteen that's different."**

**"John." She kissed him. Then she looked down. "Oh, that's why you need to stop huh?" She said grinning. She put her hand between his legs. She could feel him through his shorts.**

**"Baby why are you torturing me?"**

**"I don't want to torture you." "I wanna have sex with you."**

**"I don't just want to have sex with you Andrea." "I want to make love to you."**

**"Then do it." She said smiling "Make love to me John." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately.**

**"Not yet." He mumbled against her lips.**

**"Yes baby, now." She took off his shirt. She moved her hands down between legs.**

**"You're making this so hard."**

**"I know I can feel it." She giggled against his lips. She undid his shorts. He felt both of her hands go inside his shorts and slowly start to move up and down. "Damn baby your huge."**

**"Mmmm." John moaned against her lips. He put his head back. "Oh fuck." He moaned. "God Andrea, baby."**

**"Do you like this John?" She asked pleased with herself.**

**"Yes." "Go, mmmm, lock your door." She smiled and got up. She locked the door and smiled at him. "Quit gloating and get your sexy ass over here." She got on the straddling him again. They kissed passionately. He took her shirt off. She pulled his shorts down. She put head back and moaned as he kissed her acrossed her neck. He took off her bra. They kissed. He took off her shorts. She slid into him. They both moaned when she did. They started to move. "Ohh John." She moaned. "I've been wanting to hear you moan like that for two months." They kissed. "More baby more." Andrea moaned. They started to move faster. They kissed again. "Andrea." John groaned against her lips. Andrea threw her head back. "John, oh my god!" She screamed. He lifted her up and laid her down under him slipping back inside her. "Oh baby yes." She moaned. "Oh god." John groaned. "Ohh, John mmmm, ahhhh." She moaned giving in. "Damn, Andrea." John groaned giving in.**

**They were catching there breath and kissing.**

**"God baby." Andrea said smiling.**

**"I love that smile."**

**"You are the best that I've ever had."**

**"Really?"**

**"Hell yes."**

**"You were incredible Andrea." "Now I really do have to go."**

**"No stay baby, please."**

**"I have to work in the morning."**

**"I'll set my alarm." "What time do you need up?"**

**"Eight."**

**"Ok." She set the alarm. They kissed.**

**End Of Flashback**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later John came back from the road. He was determined to put Cassie in a better mood. He just walked through the door. The girls greeted him as they always did. John went into the kitchen where Cassie was.

"Hi baby." He said.

"Hey." They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

"Cassie, I know something's been on your mind." "What ever it is let's forget about it." "Let's go away." "Just the two of us."

"Where?"

"Hawaii."

"That's where we went on our honeymoon."

"Yeah what would you say to a second honeymoon?"

"Really?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." She kissed him. "I'll take that as yes?"

"Yes." "What about the kids?"

"I was thinking we can leave them with your parents."

"Ok." "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow." "There's more."

"Tell me, tell me."

"I got that same suite." He said grinning at her. She smiled.

"I knew this would make you happy."

"It sure does." They kissed.

Becca was walking home from school with her friend Gwen.

"So how are things working out with your new dad?"

"Good I like him."

"I still can't believe your dad is John Cena." "He's hot."

"Gwen come on that's my dad you're talking about." "I think they still love each other."

"Your mom and dad?"

"Yeah."

"Aw." "That's so cute." "After all these years." "You said they hadn't seen each other since before you were born right?"

"Right."

"How do you know they're still in love?"

"It's just the way they talk about each other." "Like the other is so great."

"Well that's a good thing."

"It would be if John didn't have a wife."

"He's married?"

"Yeah." "I have two sisters."

"What's his wife's name?"

"Cassie."

"Is she nice?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think your mom and dad will get back together?"

"I don't know."

"Well I gotta go." Gwen said stopping in front of her house.

"I have to go to the neighbors." "My mom's on a business trip."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Andrea was in Boston, Massachusetts. Her friend and co-worker Sarah was with her. They were having lunch.

"Andrea?" Sarah said. "Andrea?"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Sorry I was thinking about something else."

"Let me guess." "Ohh John ohh." She whispered in a moaning voice.

"Stop that." "John and I can never do that again."

"Maybe not." "I know you want to though."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"He's married."

"Andrea ever since he came back into your life it's been, John this John that, did I tell you when me and John."

"I do not talk about him that much."

"Yes you do.

"You're out of your mind."

"You know what I think you might be?"

"What?"

"In love."

"What?" "Are you kidding?"

"No."

"I'll admit I do still find John extremely attractive." "Wouldn't any woman though?"

John and Cassie had been in Hawaii for two days. They were laying in bed.

"I'm glad to see you happy again." John said.

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me to." "What was wrong huh?" "Talk to me."

"I just, I never want to lose you John."

"Lose me?" "Baby that'll never happen." "I love you so much."

"I love you to." They kissed.

It was two in the morning. Cassie was asleep. John couldn't sleep. His brain was racing with thoughts. He decided to go for a walk on the beach. He was sitting in the sand.

_"What is wrong with me?" John thought. "I'm in a beautiful place with a woman who I love." "A woman who has given birth to my children." "Yet all I can think about is you, Andrea." "What have you done to me darlin'?_" John groaned in frustration.

Andrea was still in Massachusetts. Andrea drove an hour out of her way to West Newbury. She found herself at the field. Only it wasn't all green and pretty like she remembered. The grass was all overgrown now. Most of it was a yellowish color.

_"I can't believe this is where I had some of the most romantic nights of my life."_ She thought.

**Flashback**

**John's car was parked in the field. The windows were all steamed up. One of the doors to the backseat opened. Andrea stepped out wearing only John's t-shirt. She went to the front of the car, walked about five feet and sat in the grass. There was a light breeze rustling the trees. With as hot as Andrea was when she got out of the car after a few seconds she began to shiver. John got out of the car wearing just his shorts.**

**"Are you cold baby?" He asked.**

**"A little." John went to his trunk and got out a blanket. He sat down behind her with his legs on either side of her. Her back was up against his chest. He wrapped the blanket around them both. He wrapped his arms around her.**

**"Is that better?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good."**

**"I love it when you hold me like this."**

**"Me to."**

**"I wish we could stay here forever."**

**"Andrea."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I love you." When he said that Andrea felt instant joy. She looked at him and smiled.**

**"You love me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I love you to." That was the first time she'd truly meant those words. They kissed and laid down. John looked down at her. He was smiling. She was looking up at him smiling. They kissed.**

**"I love you so much Andrea." He mumbled against her lips.**

**"I love you to John." He took off her shirt.**

**End Of Flashback**

Neither of them knew it but that night after confessing there love to one another, making love in the grass, Becca would be conceived.

_"You had true happiness and you let him go." Andrea thought. "I'm so stupid." "If we could just have one more night like that, just once." "It's never going to happen."_


	7. Chapter 7

Andrea and Becca were sitting in there living room. It was Saturday so they were both just relaxing.

"Are you looking forward to going with your dad next month?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah."

"Not just because you get to meet Randy Orton right?"

"No." "I like spending time with John."

"Good." "I know this hasn't been easy for you sweetie."

"Not really but I'm getting used to it." "I know that John loves me and he wants what's best for me."

"He does."

"He made me feel welcome in his house right away."

"That's good."

"I love those girls to."

"Do you like Cassie?"

"Yeah." "I don't think she likes me to much though."

"She's never mean to you is she?"

"No." "I just get a feeling sometimes that she doesn't want me around."

"I'm sure that's not true." "How could anybody not love you?"

"Well you have to love me." "You're my mom."

"Even if I wasn't your mom I'd still love you."

"Do you ever regret having me so young?"

"Absolutely not." "You were a surprise but it was the best surprise I've ever gotten." "I do have one regret."

"What is it?"

"That your dad couldn't be there through the pregnancy and your birth and to watch you grow."

"If John would've known about me, do you think you guys would've gotten married?"

"Probably." "Maybe even had more children."

"Why did you break up with him?" "You loved him didn't you?"

"Oh I did more then anything." "I broke up with him because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Well you know there's an age different between us."

"Yeah."

"It doesn't seem like a lot now but when your seventeen, dating a twenty-one year old seems like a big difference." "Sometimes when we were together he'd talk about when I turned eighteen we could get a place together." "He'd talk about how until I graduated he'd get a job then we could move wherever we wanted." "It used to scare me to death." "I was only seventeen, not even done with high school and he was talking about making a commitment I was nowhere near ready for."

"Did you ever tell him that when he talked like that it scared you?"

"No." "I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Why did you go back to da- Jake?"

"I went back to Jake because I felt safe with him." "He was my age." "I knew he loved me despite our problems." "I loved him to in a way." "It wasn't even close to the way I loved your dad." "I thought your dad deserved a girl that wanted everything he did." "So I broke it off." "The pain in his eyes that night killed me." "I'll never forget the look on his face when I told him I was going back to Jake."

"Mom was John um, well um-

"My first?"

"Yeah." She said blushing a little.

"No Jake was." "I wish it would been your dad." "I did love Jake but I've always thought of your dad as my first love." "We used to go to this place we called the field." "It was a field of beautiful green grass with the most beautiful view of the stars at night." "Sometimes your dad and I would sit underneath the stars and he'd hold me." "During those moments it felt like there was no one in the world but me and him." "That was where your dad kissed me for the first time." She said with a big smile. "That's also where we said I love you to each other for the first time." "I can still remember the night he told me he loved me like it was yesterday." "Becca when he said that to me, I can't even describe it but when that moment happens to you one day, you'll know you're truly in love."

"Wow I hope I have that kind of love when I'm older."

"You will." "It's beautiful." "Just don't throw it away like I did." For a second Andrea looked like she might start to cry.

"Mom are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." "You know uncle Kyle almost caught me and your dad once."

"That wouldn't have been good."

"Not at all."

"So what happened?"

"Well…

**Flashback**

**Andrea and John were laying in her bed asleep. He'd snuck in her window and spent the night the night before. They were facing each other. John woke up and looked at the woman he loved more then anything in world. She was asleep. He kissed her. A few seconds later she kissed him back.**

**"Good morning." He whispered.**

**"Good morning my love." She whispered back.**

**There was knock at the door.**

**"Who is it?" Andrea asked.**

**"Kyle." Kyle said.**

**"Can you come back later?"**

**"No." "I want that ten bucks you owe me."**

**"I'm busy."**

**"Just open the damn door."**

**"Fuck." She whispered to John. They both got up and started looking for there clothes.**

**"Baby what did you do with my boxers?" John whispered.**

**"There right there." She whispered pointing. They got dressed as quick as they could. John went to the window stepped through it and turned around. Andrea cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. "I love you honey."**

**"I love you to." "Bye beautiful."**

**"Bye." John left.**

**"Andrea!" Kyle yelled.**

**"I'm coming!" "Shut up!" She yelled. She got the money unlocked the door and opened it. "Here."**

**"Andrea who were you talking to?"**

**"It was the TV."**

**"Yeah." He stepped into her room. "Your clothes look like they've been in a pile on the floor all night."**

**"So?" He looked at the bed.**

**"Boy have a rough night?" He said looking at how messed up the bed was.**

**"I couldn't sleep."**

**"Yeah you don't sleep much when you're having sex."**

**"I wasn't having sex."**

**"Oh look." He picked up a wrapper off the floor. "A condom wrapper."**

**"Kyle."**

**"Don't worry I won't say anything to mom and dad."**

**"Thank you." He handed her the wrapper. He went to walk out the door.**

**"Please be quieter next time." "I got up to go to the bathroom last night and I could hear you."**

**"No way." Her face turned red.**

**"Yeah it's really disgusting to hear your little sister having sex."**

**"How much did you hear?"**

**"Not much, thank god." "You're lucky mom and dad didn't hear you." He walked out of the room.**

**End Of Flashback**

"You must've been so embarrassed." Becca said.

"I was."

"I wish it would've worked out with you and John." "You guys seemed like the cutest couple."

"Yeah but it was a lifetime ago." "That's in the past now."

John was on the road. He and Randy were in a bar shooting pool. They were in Boston, Massachusetts.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Randy asked.

"Randy, I don't know what to do." "You know I love Cassie."

"Yeah."

"Ever since Andrea came back I can't get her out of my head." "I think about her all the damn time." "It's driving me crazy." "I feel so guilty." "I already have a great woman and all I can do is think about Andrea."

"Do you love her?"

"No." "Maybe." "I don't fucking know."

"Do you still love Cassie?"

"Yes." "It's just the way I feel when I'm with Andrea." "I haven't felt that way in years."

"Have you told her any of this?"

"Hell no."

"Have you guys done anything?"

"No."

"Do you want to?" John looked down in shame. "Holy shit, you do."

"I've thought about it." "A lot." "I can never though." "No matter how much it drives me crazy." "I can't do that to Cassie." "I love her." "I just have to keep resisting like I've been doing."

"You can try and try and try." "Eventually the urge is gonna get to strong."

"No."

"You can deny it all you want but it's just a matter of time, before you end up in bed with her."

"No it won't happen." "It can't."

Instead of going back to the hotel, John drove to West Newbury. He went to the field. Even in the darkness he could see how much it had changed.

_"I haven't been here in fourteen years."_ He thought.

**Flashback**

**John had gotten a call from Andrea. She said she wanted to meet at the field. John was in his car waiting for her. The sun was just starting to set. Andrea pulled up driving a car John had never seen before. She got out. He got out of his car.**

**"Hi." He said.**

**"Hi." She didn't look happy.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"We need to talk."**

**"Whose car is that?"**

**"Jake's."**

**"Your old boyfriend Jake?"**

**"Yeah." "John I-**

**"What?"**

**"I'm going back to Jake."**

**"What?" He looked like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks.**

**"We've been talking and we're gonna give it another try."**

**"No."**

**"I'm sorry John." "I'm so sorry."**

**"Andrea, I love you." He had tears in his eyes.**

**"I still love Jake I'm sorry."**

**"Ok fine." He got back in his car. Andrea got in her car and left. She drove for a few minutes before pulling over and breaking into tears. Back at John's car he was crying and wiping his eyes.**

**End Of Flashback**

**Question for you guys. Someone requested a Brie/Randy story. Would anyone else be interested in seeing that story?**


	8. Chapter 8

Becca was packing to go with John for the week. She was very excited. She was waiting for him to pick her up. They were driving to most of the places since it was going to be in the same state. Becca had just finished packing her suitcase. She was trying to close her suitcase. Andrea came in the room.

"Can you help me mom?" Becca asked.

"Yeah." Andrea held it closed. "Can you zip it now?"

"Yeah." She zipped it.

"Are you excited?

"Yeah."

"I'm excited for you." "You're gonna have a great time."

"I know I can't wait."

"Especially since you get to meet the man of your dreams." Andrea said smiling.

"Mom." Becca said smiling back.

"Don't be nervous when you meet him." "I'm sure it's gonna be great."

"Well it's gonna be hard not to be nervous." "He's so cute."

"He is cute."

"Not your type though huh, mom?" "I think you prefer someone else." "Someone who's biologically related to me perhaps." She said smiling.

"Becca." She said smiling back.

"What?"

"Well your dad is pretty cute."

"Aw my mommy has a crush on my daddy." She said jokingly.

"I do not."

"You do to." There was a knock at the door. "That's probably your man now." She said getting her suitcase off the bed.

"Becca Roseanne." She laughed.

They went downstairs. Becca answered the door.

"Hi John." Becca said.

"Hi." They hugged. He went inside. "Hi Andrea."

"Hi." Andrea said. They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Good." "Have you ever been to a wrestling event before?"

"No."

"On July 4th we're gonna be here in Savannah." "I want you to come."

"Ok."

"It's a house show it'll be over by six." "Maybe afterwards you, me and Becca can go watch fireworks or something."

"Alright."

"Ready to go?" John asked looking at Becca.

"Yeah." Becca hugged Andrea. "Bye mom." She kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you to Becca." Andrea said. "Have fun."

"I will."

"Behave."

"I will mom."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye John."

"Bye Andrea." John said.

John and Becca drove to the hotel to a city twenty miles away. They went into the hotel room.

"This is nice." Becca said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"This isn't your room."

"It's not?"

"No."

"This is your room." John opened another door in the room. Becca went in. It was as big as John's room. "We have connected rooms."

"I get my own room?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"That's the way I have it set up in all the hotels we're staying at." "Now go get ready we have to be at the arena in an hour."

"Ok."

"Randy's looking forward to meeting you."

"He is?" She said smiling.

"Yeah." "I told him what a big fan you are."

"Cool."

"Go get ready."

"Ok."

John and Becca went to the arena. They were in catering. John saw Randy standing behind Becca.

"Becca." Randy said. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Randy Orton." She said excitedly.

"Your dad tells me you're a big fan of mine."

"Yes I am."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." He hugged her. "Randy will take a picture with me please?"

"Absolutely."

"Here I'll take it for you guys." John said. He took Becca's cell phone. "Ok you guys." "Smile." They smiled.

After the show John and Becca went back to the hotel. They were sitting on the couch watch TV.

"Becca I wanna talk to you about something." John said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." "I've been thinking about something." "How would you feel about changing your last name from Parker to Cena?"

"You want our last names to be the same?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it should be." "Technically I am a Cena." "Can I think about it for awhile?"

"Sure."

"I hope that answer doesn't hurt your feelings."

"Not at all." "Take all the time you need."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright." She stood up and hugged him. "What's that for?"

"Everything you for me today." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Becca."

John was sitting in his bed watching TV. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi honey." Cassie said.

"Hey baby." "What's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"Do you miss me Cassie?"

"Yes I do."

"I miss you to."

"How's it going with Becca on the road so far?"

"Great."

"That's good." "I'm happy that you guys are getting this time together."

"Me to." "I love it."

"I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "Tell the girls I love them."

"I will." "I love you John."

"I love you to Cassie." "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They hung up.

John laid down to go to sleep. He immediately began to think about Andrea.

"She looked so beautiful today." He thought.

After a half hour of trying to sleep he sat up and turned on the light. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Andrea's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." John said.

"Hey."

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No." "I'm just watching TV." "Becca called me and told me about meeting Randy." "She's so happy."

"I'm so glad I could do that for her." "It made me feel like a good dad."

"You're a great dad."

"You're a great mom."

"Thank you."

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"I have a lot of things of my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok." "Hey remember the time we were at the field and you locked your keys in the car?"

"Yeah and it was raining and we were soaked."

"The window was rolled down just enough for me to get my arm through it."

"When we got in we were shivering and cold."

"Yeah then you ended up taking advantage of me right there in the backseat." She said jokingly.

"Which never would've happened if you would've let me be a gentleman and waited till you were eighteen."

"I still love the fact that I made you cave."

"Only because you wouldn't keep your hands off a certain part of my body."

"As I remember you loved it." "All the times I did it."

"Well you were good with your hands."

"I still am."

"Oh really?" John said with a smirk on his face. _"Damn Andrea are you trying to turn me on because it's working."_ He thought.

"Uh-huh." "Remember that night we went to the movies and I taught you the trick you can do with the popcorn box?"

"Yeah." "That was a such a good movie." He said laughing a little.

"Yeah." She said laughing.

"Do you remember what it was about?"

"No." "My hands were to busy to pay attention." "Plus I was whispering sexual things into your ear and listening to you moan and groan my name in a whisper."

"You were so bad back then but I loved it."

"I know."

"I think when you used to do that to me it turned you on as much as it did me."

"It did."

"I knew it."

"I used to love the moans and groans that came out your mouth." "They uh, well they made me hot to be honest with you."

"Our sex life was great."

"You're still the best I've ever had."

"Really?" John said with a big smile.

"Yes."

"Well I gotta go."

"Ok."

"Goodbed- "I mean goodnight Andrea."

"Goodnight John." They hung up.

John went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got in the shower turning on the coldest water possible.

_"God I want her." John thought. "I can't." "I have to be strong." "Why does she have to be so damn sexy and beautiful?" "Those lips, that body, her laugh, her smile." "The way I feel when I'm with her, even if it's just for a few seconds." "I've never wanted a woman more then I want Andrea in my life." "I've give anything for her to be in this shower with me right now."_

Andrea was sitting up in her bed.

_"Nice going Andrea." She thought. "I got myself all worked up and no one's here to take care of it." "I wish John were here." "I'm sure he's still great in bed." "I know shouldn't think this way because it's married but I can't help it." "As long as we don't do anything, just thinking about it is fine." "His touch, his body, the way his mouth felt on mine." "The way his sexy dark blue eyes looked right down into me." "Oh god, the way it felt when he was inside me." "I'd give anything for that feeling again."_


	9. Chapter 9

It was the Fourth of July. Becca couldn't wait to see Andrea. She knew it'd only been six days but she missed her mom. Andrea was meeting John and Becca at the arena. John and Becca were in catering.

"Becca." Andrea said walking over to her.

"Mom." Becca said happily. They hugged. John smiled at the sight of it.

"Have you been having fun?"

"A blast."

"That's great." "Hi John."

"Hi." John said. They hugged. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." "You just look really nice."

"Thank you."

"After the show Becca found a fireworks show to go to."

"Great."

"After that how about we get some steaks and go back to your house and I'll cook."

"You'll cook?"

"Yeah." "I'll even do the dishes."

"You don't have to do the dishes."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Randy walked up to them.

"Hi Randy." Becca said smiling.

"Hi Becca." Randy said smiling back at her

"What's up Randy?" John said.

"Not much." Randy said.

"Hi Randy." Andrea said.

"Hi I'm sorry, we haven't met."

"Randy this is Andrea." John said.

"Oh this is Andrea?" Randy said smirking. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to." Andrea said. "Who knows maybe we'll be related one day." She said jokingly.

"Mom." Becca said embarrassed.

"Maybe we will." Randy said smiling. "If I can get her to say yes." Randy said looking at Becca. He winked at her. She smiled and blushed.

"Over my dead body." John said jokingly.

"What John?" "You don't want me as your son-in-law?"

"Hell no."

"Why?"

"I know how you are with women."

"I'm a gentleman." John scoffed. "What, I am?"

"Yeah."

"I gotta go." He went to walk passed John and stopped for a second. "I see your problem now." Randy whispered. "Damn." "Why did you ever stop going out with her?" He walked away.

"We should get to our seats mom." Becca said.

"Ok."

"I'll see you guys out there." John said.

"Have a good show John?" Becca said.

"I will."

After the show and fireworks they all went back to Andrea's house. They were all sitting at the table eating.

"John." Becca said.

"What?" John said.

"Were you ever afraid of going to jail when you were dating mom?"

"No we were careful."

"Mom told me about the time you almost got caught."

"By your uncle Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"That was the closest we ever came to getting caught."

"Well why didn't you guys just wait till she was eighteen to do anything physically?" "I mean you guys started dating at the beginning of August, right?" "Her birthday's in October."

"Andrea." John said. "Do you wanna take that one?" "Do you wanna explain to our daughter why we didn't wait?"

"Your dad wanted to wait." Andrea said. "It was me who didn't."

"See?" "I was the good one."

"Oh, shut up John." Andrea said smiling.

"Yeah I know how impatient mom can get." Becca said.

"Hey." "If I hadn't of been so impatient I wouldn't have the most beautiful daughter in the world."

"I have to agree with your mom on that one." John said.

"Well I'm finished." Becca said. "I'm going to bed I'm tired." She picked her plate up and put it in the sink. "Goodnight mom." "I love you." She walked around the table and kissed Andrea on the cheek.

"I love you to." "Goodnight." Becca went over to John.

"Goodnight John." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." "I love you." "I'll be here at noon to pick you up."

"Ok." Becca went upstairs

Andrea and cleared the table. They were sitting on the couch.

"I had fun today." Andrea said.

"I think we all did." "It was nice to have some family time."

"Yeah." "I think Becca's really starting to come around when it comes to you."

"Yeah." "I can feel it to." "I love her so much."

"I know."

"We made one terrific kid didn't we?"

"Yes we did." "To think it all started tonight." "Our first kiss." "Fourteen years ago."

"You know after we broke up, I didn't date again for two years."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well the love of my life broke up with me." "How would you feel?" Andrea's jaw dropped.

"John." "I'm the love of your life?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." "I loved you so much." "After you graduated I was gonna ask you to marry me."

"Oh my god." "You were?"

"Yes but you probably would've said no."

"No I wouldn't have."

"If you needed time why didn't you just tell me?" "I would've understood if you wanted to wait until got out of high school to live together." "I would've been willing to wait for you."

"I just wish I could've realized what I was giving up back then." "It hurts to realize now because it's to late." "It's over."

"Hey." "It's alright." "Come here." They hugged.

"I'm so stupid."

"No."

"Yes I am."

"Andrea, listen to me." He looked her in the eyes. "You are great." "You are smart and funny." "You're a great mother and you're just as gorgeous as the first time I saw you."

"You were always sweet to me."

"I guess I should go."

"Ok." They stood up. Suddenly she kissed him pulling away quickly. "Oh my god." "I am so sorry." She started to pace back and forth. "I can't believe I did that." John was just standing there. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Andrea."

"I mean who does that…

"Andrea calm down."

"who kisses someone who's married…"

"Andrea!" He grabbed elbow and pulled her to him. He cupped his hands around her face. "I liked it." Slowly he pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she kissed him back. He started slowly kissing her acrossed her neck. "John what are you doing?"

"I have no idea." They kissed. "I can't fight it anymore." "I want you baby." He stopped and looked at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." "Make love to me John.

They went upstairs to Andrea's bedroom. They shut the door. She took off his shirt. They kissed passionately. John backed Andrea up to the wall. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt. She shrugged it off. He undid her bra. Breaking from her lips he slowly kissed her down her body as soft little moans escaped her mouth. He planted little kissed acrossed her stomach. He untied her shorts before starting to kiss her up her body just above her naval. When he reached her mouth they shared another passionate kiss. "Your skin tastes exactly the same." He mumbled against her lips. He groaned into her mouth as her hands slowly went down his body. She quickly undid his jeans and pulled them down. "Does this feel exactly the same baby?" He felt her reach down between legs. Her hands slowly started to move up and down "Ohhhh." He moaned out. "I'll take that as a yes." She said. She went a little faster. "Ahhhh, oh Andrea." He moaned. "I love it when I can get you like this." She said. Suddenly he lifted her off the ground causing a small scream of surprise from her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped inside her. "Hmmm." "Ohhh." They both moaned at the same time. John started moving fast. "Oh my god." Andrea moaned. "Andrea." John groaned. "John." She moaned. They kissed. "Ohhh, ohhh." John decided to slow down. "Oh please don't stop." Andrea pleaded. "I'm not just slowing things down." John picked her up off the wall while still inside her. They started going towards the bed. "Kiss me Andrea." She kissed him. He kissed her back. As he did moved inside her. "Ohhh John." She moaned against his lips. "More, again." He did it again. "Yes." She moaned. They laid down on the bed. He slipped back inside her. They started to move. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Baby." John groaned. After a few seconds they sat up. Her legs went around him making her go into him even further. They were moving fast. They kissed. "John mmmm, you feel so, ohhh my god." "Uhnnn, god baby you're so fucking amazing." John groaned. "John ohh, mmmm, ohhhh, yes, John!" She screamed giving in. "Uhhh, oh shit, oh Andrea." He groaned giving in. They laid back on the bed catching there breath.

"Wow." Andrea said.

"Damn, I don't think we topped that when we were younger."

"Me either."

"I should go back to the hotel."

"No stay."

"I can't what about Becca." "Oh my god, do you think she heard us?"

"No she sleeps with headphones on." "We'll set the alarm and she'll never know you were here."

"Ok."

"I'll set it for eight in the morning."

"Ok." She set it. She laid on his chest and looked up at him. "What does that remind you of?" "Setting the alarm so I can sneak out so nobody catches us together." He laughed. "Tonight was amazing Andrea." "I've been holding that in for a long time."

"Me to." They kissed. He held her tight. She loved being back in his arms.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." "I l- She stopped.

"What?"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." They went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Andrea woke up before the alarm went off. She opened her eyes and looked at John. She smiled. It felt like old times. Then she looked down and saw his wedding ring. Her smile and happy feelings faded. That reminded her that it was not the same. That John was with another woman now. He'd be going home to her and that was that. The alarm clock went off. Andrea turned it off.

"John." She said softly. "John." "It's time to wake up honey." He opened his eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. She sat up in bed

"Andrea, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." "I'm fine." "Really." John sat up.

"Tell me what's wrong baby."

"You'd better get ready to go." John went to turn on the light on the end table next to him. His wedding ring made a loud tinging sound against the glass. He looked down at his ring hand. Andrea could see the guilt in his eyes. He looked at her.

"Andrea last night was-

"You don't have to." "I understand."

"Understand what?"

"That you think last was a big mistake." "It's ok." "I get it."

"No." He held her hand. "Andrea." "I wanted last night just as much as you did."

"I know it didn't mean anything to you."

"Didn't mean anything to me?" "It meant everything to me." "It's not like you're just some random woman." "I care about you." "I know you know that."

"I care about you to."

"I know."

"The one you're with isn't me." "The one you love isn't me." "I'm not your wife." She had tears in her eyes. "I'd hate to say it because that's not how I feel about it at all but technically all we did was have sex." "We had our night it's over and that's it."

"We both know we felt more then that."

"We may have but we also both know this is where whatever we felt last night stops here and now." "You belong with Cassie now, with your family." "That's the way it should be."

"You're my family to."

"No." "Becca is." "I'm not." She got out of bed.

Becca got up to use the bathroom. As she walked past Andrea's room she could hear voices. One of them sounded an awful lot like John. The voices were getting closer. Becca ran to the bathroom leaving the door cracked so she could see.

Andrea stepped out in to the doorway.

"It's all clear." Andrea said. John stepped out beside her.

"Hey come here." They hugged. Neither of them wanted to let go. When they did they looked at each other. John pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. She knew she was going against everything they just talked about but she could help herself. The kiss was slow and loving. It just kept going to and going. It broke after a few minutes.

"We have to stop doing stuff like that."

"I don't want to."

"We have to." "You have go to."

"Bye."

"Bye."

From the bathroom Becca smiled.

_"Oh my god they were kissing." Becca thought. "I knew they were still in love."_

Later that day John picked Becca up to take her to the next city. Andrea was already at work. She was sitting at her desk. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said. Sarah walked in.

"Hi Andrea." "Wanna go to lunch?"

"No I'm not hungry."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on."

"I did something last night that I shouldn't have."

"What?"

"I had sex with John."

"I knew that would happen."

"It did."

"So?" She said smiling.

"Oh god it was so incredible." "He is so amazing in bed." "He always was."

"Damn."

"This is exactly what I have to stop doing." "John's married." "He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Is he gonna leave his wife?"

"No and I would never ask him to." "I guess karma does work." "I broke his heart now unintentionally he's breaking mine." "This sucks." She started to cry. "It's not fair." "I love him and I can never tell him."

Later that night John was laying in bed. He was thinking about him and Andrea.

_"I have to stop this I'm gonna drive myself nuts." He thought. "Last night was the best sex I've had in years." "What am I doing?" "Cassie loves me." "I love her." "God help me I love Andrea to, so much."_


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks had passed. Andrea was so sad. She didn't know it but so was John. They hadn't had any contact other then text messages since the morning after they slept together. John was still struggling with what to do. Should he tell Cassie what happened? Should he not tell her? He had the next two days off. He walked through the front door of his home. Emma and Amanda were waiting for him.

"Hey guys." John said.

"Hi daddy." Emma said.

"Where's daddy's hugs and kisses?" He bent down. They both hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy I wanna see Becca." Amanda said. "Me miss her."

"You do?"

"I miss her to daddy." Emma said.

"Daddy why Becca have to live in Georgie?" Amanda asked. John laughed.

"Amanda, Becca lives in Georgia not Georgie?"

"Why?"

"That's where her mommy lives."

"Well I not like it at all." "She should live here."

"She can't." "She would miss her mommy."

"Her mommy can live with us to."

"No she can't."

"Why not?"

"She just can't ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll tell you guys what." "I'll talk to Becca's mommy and see if Becca can come home with me next time I come home."

"Ok good." Emma said.

"Guys where's mommy at?"

"Upstairs in the bathroom daddy." "Her tummy's upset." Just then Cassie came down the stairs.

"Hey baby."

"Hi." She said happily. She reached the bottom of the stairs and kissed him.

"Happy to see me?"

"Yes." She looked at the girls. "Girls go play." They did as she said. "I have a surprise for you."

"What's that?"

"Look." She held her shirt real tight against her stomach. John could see a little baby bump.

"Oh my god Cassie." "You're pregnant?"

"I am." She said smiling.

"Come here." He said smiling. They hugged. "How far along?"

"Three months."

"I'm so happy."

"Me to." "I love you."

"I love you to." Now John felt even more guilty for cheating on Cassie.

Two days later John was back on the road. He and Randy were driving to an autograph signing. Randy was driving. John was in the passenger seat. He looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"What the fuck's wrong now?" Randy asked.

"Cassie's pregnant."

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"Great." "I'm really happy." He said in a depressed tone.

"You don't sound happy."

"I am it's just, you were right."

"Damn I was right about something?" "Awesome."

"Dude." John said annoyed.

"Sorry what was I right about?"

"The urge got the better of me."

"What?"

"I had sex with Andrea."

"Oh." Randy said smirking.

"I'm in big trouble." "I'm in love with Andrea."

"And Cassie?"

"And Cassie." "I know I should forget all about Andrea especially since Cassie's pregnant now but I can't." "I want them both."

"Are you sure you don't want one just a little more then the other?"

"What?"

"I know you love Cassie but the way you talk about Andrea, it makes me think you want her more." "Then again what the hell do I know?"

Later that night John went back to his hotel. He was in Texas. He got on the elevator. Just as the doors were about close, a hand stopped them.

"Andrea." He said surprised.

"John." She said in the same surprised tone. She got on the elevator.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Here on business?"

"Yeah." "Becca told me about Cassie's pregnancy." "Congratulations." "That's great."

"Thanks." John looked at Andrea. He pressed the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?"

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"We talk all the time."

"No we text." "You avoid my calls."

"John press the button."

"No."

"Fine." She went to press the button. John grabbed her wrist. "Let me go."

"No."

"I can't talk to you."

"Why?"

"What do you wanna talk for huh?" "Do you wanna talk about how great things used to be between us?" "How much we loved each other?" "I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Every time I talk to, every time I see you." "All I want to do is…

"What?"

"This." She kissed him. He kissed her back letting go of her wrist in the process. She cupped her hands around his face as they kissed passionately. He pressed the button to make the elevator go again. They both got off on his floor. They went to his room. He unlocked the door. As soon as the door closed they were kissing again. She took off his shirt. He unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor she undid his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. He took off her bra and lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They kissed moaning into each other's mouths and he laid her down on the bed. He took off her panties. He got on top of her. They kissed. He broke it and looked at her. "Let's see how you like it for a change." He kissed her. She kissed him back not knowing what he meant by that. Until she felt his hand go inside her. She let out a combination of a moan and a gasp. John had never touched her there before but she liked it. He moved his hand slowly inside her. "Mmmm." She moaned. They kissed. "John." She moaned. "It is erotic to hear your lover moan at the slightest touch." John said. "It's turning me on." He went faster. "Oh my god baby." She moaned out. After a few more seconds he took his hand out and slipped inside her. They started to move. They kissed. "You are so goddamn beautiful." He mumbled against her lips. "Ohh, more baby more." She moaned. He went faster. "God Andrea." John groaned. "John, ohhh, yes." She moaned. "Uhhhhh." He groaned. "Ohhh, baby ohhhh, my god." She moaned giving in. "Fucking god baby." John groaned giving in.

They were laying there. She was looking way from John, thinking how wrong this was to do again but how right and happy it made her feel. She looked at John.

"I have to tell you something Andrea." He said.

"Alright."

"Andrea, I'm in love with you."

"I love you to John." They kissed.

**New idea for a story. It would sort of be like a sequel to this one but not really. It would focus on Becca and Randy Orton. She'd be older of course. I'm thinking 21. She just graduates college and comes to the WWE to be a wrestler. She'd run into Randy only her attraction to him this time would be way more then just a schoolgirl crush. He'd be attracted to her to but try to resist it since she John's daughter. Plus he'd have issues of his own issues to deal with and a bad reputation around the locker room. What do you guys think? Good idea? Bad idea? Your thoughts, opinions and comments would be appreciated. **


	12. Chapter 12

Two months had passed. Andrea and John hadn't seen each other since that night in his hotel room but they had talked on the phone. Andrea knew they could never be together like they were but she didn't care about that. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't hide her feelings for him anymore. She loved him and wanted to be with him. Even if it was on a limited basis. Becca was walking by the bathroom. She could hear Andrea in the bathroom throwing up. Becca knocked on the door.

"Mom, are you ok in there?" Becca asked.

"Yes." "Go downstairs." Becca went downstairs.

Andrea came down the stairs a few minutes later.

"Mom are you sick?" Becca asked.

"It must've been something I ate."

"For a whole week?"

"Yeah."

"Mom, are you pregnant?"

"Now Becca, who would get me pregnant?"

"I don't know." "John?"

"John?" "You think I'm sleeping with your dad?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why did I see John coming out of your room the day after the Fourth of July?"

"How do you know that?"

"I was in the bathroom and I saw you guys come out of your room." "I saw you kiss."

"You saw that?"

"Uh-huh."

"I have been seeing your dad."

"I knew it." "So are you pregnant?"

"No." "After you I had my tubes tied." "It has to be something else."

"Do you love John?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you together?"

"He loves Cassie to." "Plus you know she's pregnant she needs him." "She needs him to help raise your new baby sister."

"It's not fair." "You two obviously belong together." "I mean falling in love again after all these years." "That has to mean something."

"You want us to be together don't you?"

"Yes." "I want you guys together." "And I know that you do to."

John was at home. He'd made a decision. He didn't want to hut anyone but he had no choice. The girls were at a sleepover. Cassie was in the living room sitting on the couch.

"Cassie we need to talk." John said sitting down next to her.

"Ok."

"Cassie, I slept with Andrea."

"What?" She said with tears in her eyes. "How could you?" "I thought that you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"I see." "I hate you." "I can't believe you." She was crying.

"Cassie." He sighed. He hated himself for what he was about to do but he was tired of lying to himself and denying his heart. "I want a divorce."

"What?" "I'll still help with the kids and the new baby."

"For her?" "You're leaving me for her."

"Yes, I'm so sorry." "I feel so terrible." "I never meant for this to happen."

"Get out."

"Cassie I'm sorry."

"John, just get out."

Three days later Andrea was at the doctor. She was waiting on her test results. The doctor came in and sat down.

"Well Andrea." The doctor said. "You're pregnant."

"What?" She said shocked. "I can't be pregnant." "You did my tubal ligation yourself."

"I know I did but your pregnant."

"It's a rarity but sometimes they come un-tied."

"Oh boy."

"What's the matter?"

"The father, he married, his wife is pregnant to."

Andrea went out to her car. She took out her cell phone and dialed John's number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi."

"Hi." "Sorry I haven't called but I've been really busy these last couple days."

"It's ok." "Are you on the road?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Huston."

"Can I come there?" "I have something to tell you and I'd rather not do it over the phone."

"Is Becca ok?"

"She's fine."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll be there by tonight." "I'll call you when I land."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to."

By the time Andrea got to Huston it was nighttime. She knocked on John's hotel room.

"Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi." She said nervously. She went in. They kissed.

"What's wrong?"

"We should sit down."

"Ok." They sat on the couch.

"I swear to god." "I don't know how it happened." "If I would've known that I still could, I would've made sure we were a lot more careful."

"Slow down." "What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant John."

"You are?"

"I hope you're not mad at me."

"Mad why would I be mad?"

"Now you have to tell Cassie about us."

"I told her three days ago." "We're getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"No." "I asked for the divorce."

"Why?"

"I loved her but I love you." "I want to be with you again Andrea." "It'll work this time." "I know it." "I couldn't keep torturing myself." "Ever since you've come back into my life you're all I think about." "I want to be with the love of my life."

"John, I love you." They kissed.

"I love you to." "I love you, I love our new baby, I love Becca."

"So since your getting a divorce, do you need somewhere to live?" She said smiling.

"Yes I do."

"I know somewhere you can stay."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." "With me and Becca."

"Alright." She kissed him. "You're stuck with me now."

"Good that's what I've always wanted."

"Wanna go celebrate being back together?" He asked smirking at her.

"Yeah." "To bad we can't go to the field."

"Well if you wanna have sex in the back seat of my car we can go to the parking lot." He said smiling.

"We did have some pretty hot times in the back of that car." "We also for the most part fell in love there." "Since we can't go there." She kissed him. "I guess I'll just have let you make love to me in the bedroom." They kissed. They backed up into the bedroom and laid down on the bed. John looked down at her.

"I love you Andrea."

"I love you to."


	13. Chapter 13

Two months had passed John now lived with Andrea and Becca. Andrea was four months pregnant. She was showing. John and Cassie had been divorced for a month. Since they had a prenup everything was negotiated quickly. John was on the road but coming home in a few hours. Emma and Amanda were coming for the weekend. There was a knock at the door. Andrea answered it. Cassie was standing there with the girls.

"Hi girls." Andrea said.

"Hi." They said. Cassie hugged the girls.

"Be good for daddy and Andrea." Cassie said.

"We will." Emma said. They girls went inside. Becca came down the stairs.

"Becca!" Both of the girls said excitedly. They ran to her.

"Andrea I would like a word with you." Cassie said. Andrea turned to Becca.

"Take your sisters into the kitchen." They went into the kitchen. Andrea turned back to Cassie. "Look Cassie I know what you must think of me."

"Oh." "You have no idea what I think of you." "Before you came back John loved me." "You took him away from me."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" "Do you have any idea what it's like for your husband to tell you he's in love with another woman?"

"No but I know what's like to have an unfaithful husband." "Mine cheated on me all the time."

"I hope you're proud of yourself." "You ruined a perfectly good marriage."

"I didn't mean for any of this happen I swear."

"I still don't understand why he picked you." "You broke his heart." "You'll do it again."

"No." "I love him." "I was young and immature back then."

"If we weren't both pregnant I'd knock you on your ass."

"I deserve that."

"This all your fault yours and that bitch of a daughter you had."

"Don't you dare speak that way about my daughter." Andrea said angrily. "You can call me whatever you want." "I know I deserve it but leave Becca out of it."

"Fine." Andrea closed the door.

Later that night Andrea and John were sitting on the couch. The two younger girls were in bed. Becca sat down next to John.

"John I wanna talk to you." Becca said.

"Alright what's on your mind?"

"Well you live with us now." "You and mom are having another baby." "Since that baby's gonna be a Cena, I think I should be a Cena to."

"Really?"

"Really." "Why shouldn't I have your last name?" "Dad." She said smiling.

"What did you call me?" John said smiling.

"I called you dad."

"Come here." They hugged.

"I love you dad."

"I love you to."

"Well I'm gonna go to bed." "See you guys in the morning." Becca went upstairs. John turned to Andrea.

"Wow." "She called me dad and told me she loved me."

"Finally huh?" Andrea said.

"It's a great feeling."

A few days later John had to go to Boston to do a house show. He took Andrea with him. After the show John told Andrea he wanted to take her somewhere but he wouldn't tell her where. He made her where a blindfold. They'd been driving for about an hour. The sun was just starting to set.

"Baby when do I get to take this off." Andrea said impatiently.

"We're pulling in now." They pulled in. The car stopped. "Ok take your blindfold off." She took it off. They were at the field. It was pretty and green again like it was when Andrea was a teenager.

"The field?"

"Yep."

"Somebody must've fixed it up." "Last time I was here it was all ugly and overgrown."

"I bought it and had it cleaned up."

"When?"

"About six months ago." "It's really called "Forrest Garden."

"It looks beautiful."

"It should for what I pay for maintenance." "Since we're here wanna… He motioned to the back seat with his eyes and smirked.

"Ok but I have to be home by eleven." She said laughing.

"Alright."

By the time they were done it was night. Andrea was sitting with John in the grass wearing only his t-shirt. He was sitting behind her holding her. They were looking at the stars.

"Did you ever think we'd be doing this again?" John asked.

"No." "I forgot how beautiful the stars are."

"Andrea." John whispered in her ear.

"What?" She felt something on her leg. She looked down and saw a little box with a ring inside. "Oh my god." "John." She said looking back at him.

"I know this is fast but I've wanted you to be my wife for fourteen years." "I can't wait any longer." "Andrea, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He put the ring on her finger. "I want to get married right here."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you to." They kissed.

**Some of you will be happy to know that I've decided to write a squeal to this story. The first chapter is already written.**


	14. Chapter 14

A month had passed. Cassie had given birth to a baby girl two weeks ago. Her name was Taylor. The wedding was tomorrow. Andrea and John wanted to be married before the baby came. Today was also a good day. Andrea and John were finding out the sex of the baby. They were in bed asleep. The alarm clock started going off. John reached over and shut it off. He rolled over and looked at Andrea.

"Andrea." He said softly. "Andrea wake up." He kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning." They kissed. John smiled. "What?"

"I'm so happy."

"Me to."

"I can't believe that tomorrow you're finally gonna be all mine."

"I'm already all yours baby." "Forever and ever." She kissed him. "I'm excited about today."

"Me to."

"What do you think it's gonna be?"

"Well given the fact that I already have four girls, I gotta go with girl." "What do you think?"

"I want a girl." "It was so much fun to play with Becca when she was younger."

"I wish I could've been there."

"I know."

"I'm gonna make up for it with this baby."

"You're already a wonderful father."

"What I mean is, I can't wait to raise this baby, with you." They kissed.

Andrea and John were at the doctor. She was hooked to the machine.

"So doc what is it?" John asked.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "It's a boy."

"I'm sorry." "A what?" John said surprised.

"A boy."

"A boy?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Andrea, it's a boy." John said happily and smiling.

"I know." Andrea said smiling.

"I can't believe it." "I finally made a boy." "I'm gonna have a son."

Later that day Becca came home. She went over to Andrea and John who were sitting on the couch.

"So?" Becca asked excitedly.

"It's a boy." Andrea said smiling.

"A boy?" "I'm gonna have a little brother?"

"Uh-huh."

"This is great." She hugged Andrea.

"I knew you'd be happy."

"I've always wanted a baby brother."

"I know."

"Dad." She said hugging John. "I bet you're happy."

"I am." John said.

"I'm so happy for both of you." "Congratulations."

The next day it was time for the wedding. There was only a select few people there. All of John's children included except baby Taylor. John was waiting for Andrea in the field under a hand-painted altar. When he saw her for a second he stopped breathing. To him she was beautiful. When she made to him it was time to share there personal vows to each other.

"John." Andrea said. "I never would have dreamed I would meet my future husband at just seventeen." "When we first met I knew I was attracted to you." "I didn't know my feelings for you, would grow into a deeper love then I could've ever imagined." She said tearfully. "Unbeknownst to us, our summer of love would bless us with our first child." "Now with the birth of our son on the horizon, I look forward to this new chapter that's beginning in our lives." "I love you."

"Andrea when we first met I did everything I could to resist my attraction to you." "The more I resisted the more I was drawn to you." "I never thought I'd find the love of my life at twenty-one but I did." "I always knew what we had was special and it became that much more special when I had learned we conceived a child fourteen years ago." "Becca is a reminder of the rare special love we shared that summer." "Now our love is to be celebrated again with the birth of our son." "Making you my wife is a dream come true." "I love you more then words can describe." "Today I'm the happiest man in the world." "As long as you're by my side I'll be happy forever."

John, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." John said.

"Andrea, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." Andrea said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

**The next chapter is the last one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Four months had passed. Andrea was due any day now. She was glad John was going to be there for the birth of there son. Andrea was sitting in the living room. The front door opened.

"I'm home." John said. He was holding two bouquets of flowers.

"Hi baby."

"Hi." He sat down next to her. "Here."

"Aw flowers." "Who are the other ones for?"

"Becca."

"Aw." "You're such a good dad." They kissed.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to."

"How about you?" John asked kneeling down by her stomach. "Did you miss your daddy?" "Daddy missed you." He kissed her stomach and stood up. Becca came down the stairs.

"Hi dad." She said.

"Hi Becca." "These you for you." He said walking to her and handing her the flowers.

"Thanks." "Why?"

"You're my daughter and I love you."

"That's so sweet dad." They hugged. "I love you to."

"How did you do on your math test today?"

"I got a B."

"That's great."

"Me and mom finished the nursery while you were gone."

"I wanna see." "Coming Andrea?"

"Yeah." She went up stand up and heard a popping noise. "My water just broke."

Andrea, John and Becca went to the hospital. Three hours later Andrea was delivering.

"You're doing great baby." John said. "Push." She pushed one last time. A few seconds later they heard crying.

John went out into the waiting room. Becca stood up.

"Your brother is here.' He said smiling. They hugged.

Andrea woke up two hours later. John was holding the baby.

"Mommy's awake." John said. "Let's go tell mommy hi." He handed him to her. The baby was looking up at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Oh my god John, he's beautiful." She said as tears of joy ran down her face.

"He's perfect." "He still needs a name."

"James."

"I like it." "I love you Andrea."

"I love you to." They kissed. "Has Becca held him yet?"

"No."

"Go get her." He went and got her. They came back a few seconds later. "Becca I want to meet your brother." "This is James." She handed him to her.

"Hi James." Becca said. "You are so adorable." "I love you." She kissed him on the cheek.

**That's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. The sequel is coming.**


End file.
